Race For The Emerald
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: Birthday present for a very special friend. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are all fighting for the emerald- who will win? Humor and inside jokes implied. Enjoy!


This was it. The last stretch. Whoever got to it first, would get the emerald for keeps.

Sonic panted, catching his breath as he took a short break. He was crouched down in a runner's starting pose, ready to dash off at any moment. He looked to his left, and saw Shadow there, in a similar predicament to his own. The ultimate lifeform was also taking quick, short breaths to fill his lungs, a hand on his knee on standby for a quick push to his skates. On Sonic's right, was Silver, probably breathing the hardest trying to regain his energy. Unlike the other two hedgehogs, Silver's body wasn't used to racing at such high speeds, at such long lengths and he had been using his ESP to make his way in the race.

Now, they were all lined up in an even row, with a single Chaos Emerald in the grass 500 feet ahead of them.

"Remember guys," Sonic breathed out. His throat was dry and cold, desperately needing water or some other liquid but there was no time. "play fair."

"Don't count on it." Shadow growled. That emerald was _his _from the beginning of all this, and no way was he going to let those wannabe fakers beat him to it.

"Oh, look who's talking!" Silver groaned. His arm still hurt from one of the many chaos spears that had been thrown at him, and one of them had landed a hit.

"Shut up, Silver!" Was his response, and the tension in the wide grass field grew just _that much_ heavier.

Sonic sighed. It was actually kinda funny, how they had ended up in all this…

_"Finally." Shadow grasped the shining gem in his hand, seeing his smirking reflection looking back at him. "One down, six to go."_

Things were actually looking up for him, really. Until that is, an annoyingly familiar voice reached his ears.

_"Heyhey, Shadow!"_

Said hedgehog groaned. Not _him _again.

In a flash, there stood none other than the famous Sonic The Hedgehog. He had his back turned to him, and his head turned to look behind his back, a gloved finger coming up to rub underneath a black nose.

_"Sorry bud, but I kinda need that." He said, turning to snatch the emerald right out of his rival's hands. _

Now, if it was anyone else, the task would've been easy. The emerald would've suddenly disappeared, the feeling of smooth shiny jewel whisked right out of your hands.

But Shadow had special eyes. To be able to skate at such high speeds one's eyes have to adjust and be able to recognize objects in less than a millisecond so you could see where you were actually going. To him, it was like Sonic was in slow motion. Quickly, he snapped his arm back and hoverskate met with blue quilled skull.

In a neat backflip, Shadow had evaded the steal and effectively knocked Sonic's head to the side with his foot. It was kinda funny, really. Sonic was flung to the right of him and ended up landing in the grass, totally not gracefully as Shadow's backflip and the clumsiness perusing was humiliating.

_"Oh, you wanna play it that way, huh, faker?" Sonic stumbled a bit as he got up. That kick had knocked his brain around and had gave him a minor headache, alongside some dizziness._

_"It's the **only **__way to play it with us, isn't it really?" Shadow taunted back then made a run for it._

Immediately, both black and blue streaks raced across green grass. Sounds of quick footsteps of sneakers hitting the dirt and wurrrs of hoverskates lighting up both accompanied the colors, as Shadow tried to knock Sonic off his tail.

Sonic was seriously catching up to the darker hedgehog now, grinning like no tomorrow and lining up side by side with him.

_"Give it up, Shadow! Seriously! Why you gotta be so darn stubborn?!"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"I dunno, maybe to save the world from being turned into a horrible egg stinking dictatorship!"_

_"….nah."_

_"Oh, **come on!**"_

Sonic reached over and tried to pry it out of Shadow's hands, and soon the two were in a tug-o-war, while running at dangerous speeds.

_"Are you crazy, blue hedgehog?! You're going to get us killed!"_

_"You're crazy for not giving it to me!"_

_"You're crazy for trying to take it from me!"_

_"You're crazy for being so protective over it!"_

_"You're crazy for thinking I'll just give it to you when I worked so hard for it!"_

The bickering went on and on like this, until time finally stopped and suddenly the world had a light green, teal aura around it.

_"W-what is this? Chaos Control?" Shadow stuttered. He couldn't move, at all really. But Sonic wasn't moving either, so if this was Chaos Control someone else must've activated it. But then he noticed-the outside wasn't frozen in time either. A leaf blew by his face, completely unfazed by this weird time rip._

_"Stop in the name of the future!"_

_"Oh, no…" Sonic groaned. He knew that voice._

Then, coming up a small hill in the plain came long silvery unforgettable quills, golden amber eyes, and chest fur even Shadow would be jealous of. Also, around the third hedgehog's hands, the same teal aura.

_"Oh chaos please not you again." Shadow groaned along with Sonic. Great. Another faker he had to take care of._

_"Hey Silver. Long time no see!" Sonic grinned still somehow, greeting the other despise the situation._

Futuristic boots made their way up to the two frozen hedgehogs, and Silver pried the emerald easily out of the others' hands.

_"No! Chaosdangit Sonic! None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you!" Shadow cursed. Was this seriously happening to him, right here, right now?_

_"Geesh, calm down Shadow. You'll get your precious wittle emewold back when I use it to take down Egghead."_

_"Actually," Silver said, "no you won't. Something bad happens in the future that screws the whole clean water system up if you defeat Eggman with this!" he held up the emerald for all eyes to see._

_"Then give it back to me and I'm sure everything'll be fine!" Shadow snapped. These were those times he wanted his guns back so he could have his way easily enough, and if people refused…ah, well._

_"I can't do that either! I come from a dimension where you **do **get the emerald and it just turns out worse!" Silver replied._

_"Does everything become a horrible egg stinking dictatorship?" Sonic asked._

_"Yes!"_

_"Told'ja so." Sonic's eyes flickered over to Shadow's._

_"Shut up."_

Secretly, Silver was getting tired of holding his ESP on the two. He needed to go, quick. So, he turned around and started to give himself a headstart on some time when he let go and recharged his ESP so he could fly up and escape.

_"Hey, where ya goin' Silvy? We're not done with you yet!" Sonic shouted out. _No, it wasn't Shadow who got the emerald, it was that naïve kid from the future that had attempted to kill him- like twice or something! Not cool!

When Silver had ran off far enough (or so he thought was a good distance) he counted down to himself mentally. _Three, two, one._ He knew Sonic and Shadow were fast, _super_ fast at that so he had to be quick about this. When he deactivated his powers, he put his mind through the quickest way to regain his energy for another couple minutes, but as soon as he let go of the psychic hold on the two away a fair distance the emerald was knocked out of his hands.

_"Wha-?!"_

_"Fastest thing alive," Sonic took a bow in front of Silver, "see ya 'round!" and sped off. _The emerald was his!

Then, suddenly he crashed to the ground, brutally pushed over by something stronger than him.

_"Actually, that would be me." Shadow snatched the emerald away again, holding it tightly making no stop for taunts as he skated off._

_"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK!?" Sonic growled, slightly peeved by Shadow's utter rudeness. _

_"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" Silver shouted from behind, flying over with a scowl on his face. "Come on, let's get 'em!"_

Shadow, on the other hand was feeling quite smug about the whole thing. He was winning and he was liking it.

That is, until a red and white shoe made contact with his face.

Okay, give him a break, the thing had came out of _nowhere_ and he was off guard, too busy gloating to himself to bother. So eh.

Sonic, in the meanwhile, gently came down from Silver's telekinetic hold in a ninja like pose, still having that idiot grin he always had going strong. _"IN YOUR FACE!" _He shouted, the pun being horrifically bad_._

Shadow fell over on his rear rather painfully, the soft dirt not taking a liking to artificial hedgehog muscle and bone and it hit rather hard. Crimson eyes (now crimson eyes of rage) cringed at the sting going up his spine, his tail going numb for a couple moments.

His mind was ripped off of something other than pain when Silver suddenly shouted, _"The emerald!"_ That was right. He couldn't lie there like a butthurt hedgehog (even though the term being more literal than he would like it to be)! He needed that emerald!

Unfortunately, it was whisked up into the air first and Silver dropped down to the ground softly with it in his hands. _"Come on guys, can't we just t-"_

_"NO!" The other two shouted in unison, tackling Silver to the ground. _

For awhile it looked like one of those cartoons, as a dustcloud of dirt formed around them and punching and kicking noises were heard, along with shouts of_ "IT'S MINE!" _and _"LET GO!"_ and _"WHAT THE HECK WHY ARE YOU TICKLING ME STOP PLEASE NO._".

Slowly, the emerald slipped away from the trio and rolled beside them, as the hedgehogs actually rolled themselves _away_ from it, too caught up in their fighting to care.

When the dust had settled, the three froze for a moment, realizing what they were doing. Silver was pulling on one of Sonic's ears, Sonic was biting into Shadow's leg and Shadow was ripping and tearing at Silver's chest fur. It was an extremely awkward position, and in a flash they had stood upright again normally, spaced out from eachother.

_"Well, ah, so." Sonic stuttered. They were all embarrassed, and the three made a triangle when they turned to face eachother._

_"Any last words?" Shadow said, obviously pulling into a fighting stance again._

_"Yeah, actually I do." Sonic replied, brushing himself off and getting ready as well._

_"What, then?" Silver finished, completing in what looked like a deadly triangle to be in the center of._

_"You guys are such knaves."_

_"Wut."_

_"GO!"_

Right then, the action started. Sonic had tried to spindash into Shadow, but the other had jumped as his first move and avoided it while making an attack of his own- throwing some well aimed chaos spears at Silver. The white hedgehog had pretty much managed to dodge all of them, but one hit directly on his upper arm and he yelped, in panic ridden pain throwing a few psychic knives of his own at Shadow. By then, the black one had dropped and it had missed, but ah well.

The area was complete chaos. Homing attacks and spindashes were made and played out, chaos spears and minor chaos blasts erupted through the fields and flying objects were picked up, thrown, and tried to hit their fast moving targets all at once. Soon, the three were all getting tired and they all dropped, taking an quietly agreed break.

And that's where they were now.

The last stretch. This really was it, seriously. Fo' sho'.

Emerald green, ruby red, and amber gold all had their specifically colored eyes on the prize, and there could one be one winner.

No one would say when to start running for it, but they all knew when a signal appeared in their minds telling them to go. Freakily, they all ran off at the same time- but Shadow had a trick up his non-existent sleeve.

It would take a lot of energy, but he would get to the emerald then and that would charge him up like a electronic to an outlet. Sonic and Silver gasped as Shadow then disappeared in a flash of green light, both knowing what had happened and quickly made their way to the emerald.

"You cheated! You used Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted, but it was too late. The ebony hedgehog had the emerald in his hands and held it up in the air by a single fist to show off his victory.

Silver then flew up beside Sonic, and growled a warning. "You really want to jeopardize the future at stake over a silly race?!"

Shadow smirked triumphantly. Victory always felt so sweet when you knew you had beat the crap out of your rivals.

"Wait-" Sonic said, silencing the others. "Do you hear that?" Blue ears perked around to listen carefully.

The other two nodded, indeed there was a faint buzzing noise. And it was getting louder, too.

Then, a gush of wind flew by and before Shadow knew it, the emerald was taken out of his hands again.

"What?" They looked around to see what exactly just happened, and their sights landed on a red biplane flying away into the distance.

"Thanks guys!" Tails laughed as he held the Chaos Emerald in his hand and waved to the three hedgehogs as he flew away.

"I win!"


End file.
